


Pliroy video

by venomousdanger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 4





	Pliroy video




End file.
